walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Alexandria Safe-Zone (Comic Series)
The Alexandria Safe-Zone is a few blocks of cleared streets in Alexandria, Virginia, about six miles from Washington DC. When Rick Grimes' survivor group arrived, Douglas stated that the community had existed for less than a year.Issue 70, page 9, Rick's interview with Douglas. Currently, this is the longest lasting location the survivors have lived in. Background Information A man named Alexander Davidson began to build the wall, and later invited his good friend Douglas Monroe to be his co-leader in the society. However, sometime after the wall was built, Davidson began to abuse his power by taking advantage of some of the women in Alexandria and assigning others to dangerous jobs that he himself refused to do. This forced Douglas to do something that he dreaded; he burned a zombie to double as Davidson's body and then banished Davidson to the outside world, which he considers as good as killing him. After this setback, things in Alexandria seemed to be going smoothly. This peace is temporarily shaken by the arrival of Rick's group to the Safe-Zone. Due to the combined attacks of both Pete and the Marauders, Douglas realizes he can't lead the community as well as he thought. He then resigns his commission and subsequently puts Rick in charge, feeling that Rick would be a far better leader than himself. After the zombie herd attacking the Safe-Zone was defeated, things began to go back to normal until the attempt by Nicholas to take the Safe-Zone away from Rick, who he perceived as a threat to their lives. Rick was able to defuse the situation and calm Nicholas down. The community is later approached by an outsider named Paul Monroe, who wishes to establish a trade route between the Safe-Zone and several other communities around the area. For some reason, the community still does not grow food even though it would be much easier than scavenging all the time. Town Layout The area runs on an isolated power grid and was put together by the government in case of a major disaster. The power grid does not work the way it was intended, however, as half of the houses do not have hot water and there is not enough power to run the lights all of the time.According to Olivia. Issue 70, page 19. The zone originally contained two streets of houses, a meeting house, an armory/storehouse, and infirmary, and was recently expanded by Abraham and Tobin's crewIssue 73 to include more houses, a general store, and a church. There are under 40 residents of the Safe Zone before Rick Grimes' group arrived,According to Aaron: "Thirty four or so...still under 40" Issue 68, page 7. and with their inclusion there are "over sixty" residents.According to Leader Douglas Monroe. Issue 70, page 13. In Issue 71, page 9, Heath tells Scott there are 12 survivors which joined the Zone. The true number is unknown as the numbers given by Aaron and Douglas do not match. Rick mentions to Negan the population of the Safe-Zone is now 48-49 residents. Rick also stated that they have up to 20 houses. Issue 103 Inhabitants Survivors *Aaron - A former recruiter for the Safe-Zone that meets and invites any survivors to the Safe-Zone if he deems them to not be a threat. *Eric - Aaron's loving partner. Eric would accompany Aaron on his recruiting missions and kill anyone who attempted to harm Aaron. *Heath - A supply runner for the Safe-Zone along with Scott, Heath also did his runs with Glenn. Boyfriend of Denise. *Scott - A supply runner for the Safe-Zone and also best friend of Heath. *Dr. Denise Cloyd - One of the three doctors in the safe-zone, alongside Pete Anderson. Girlfriend of Heath. *Douglas Monroe - A former U.S. Congressman who leads the Safe-Zone. Husband of Regina and father of Spencer. *Regina Monroe - Douglas' wife and mother of Spencer. *Spencer Monroe - Douglas' and Regina's son. Becomes interested in Andrea.Issue 72, page 16 *Holly - A woman who worked on Tobin's construction crew. Former girlfriend of Abraham. *Nicholas - Paula's husband and Mikey's father. One of Rick's first friends in the safe-zone. *Paula - Nicholas' wife and Mikey's mother. Mentioned only in Issue 72, and seen finally in Issue 85. *Mikey - Nicholas' and Paula's son. Seen playing with Carl. *Pete Anderson - Jessie's husband and Ron's abusive father, one of the three medical doctors of the Safe-Zone alongside Denise Cloyd. *Jessie Anderson - Pete's wife and Ron's mother. *Ron Anderson - Jessie's and Pete's son. *Tobin - The head of the construction crew. *Bruce - A biker-looking survivor living in the Safe-Zone and a member of the construction crew. *Olivia - A cheerful young woman living in the Safe-Zone. *Erin - A female resident in the Safe-Zone. *Barbara - A woman in the Safe-Zone. Seen at the party.Issue 72, page 17 *David - Unseen resident in the Safe-Zone. Was talking with Regina during the party. *Alexander Davidson - Former leader of the Safe-Zone, banished for indiscretions with women. *Carter - Former resident of the Safe-Zone. *Beth - Former resident of the Safe-Zone. *Jessica - Former resident of the Safe-Zone. *Barnes - Former resident of the Safe-Zone, and part of the construction crew. *Richards - Former resident of the Safe-Zone, and part of the construction crew. *Guard 1 - A guard who belongs to Abraham's crew. Has not been named yet. *Guard 2 - A guard who belongs to Abraham's crew. Has not been named yet. *Unnamed Boy - African-American boy who's seen playing with Mikey and Carl. Has unnamed parents. Deaths *Douglas Monroe - Grabbed and devoured during zombie invasion. *Regina Monroe - Killed by Pete Anderson while attempting to stop him from attacking Rick. *Pete Anderson - Killed by Rick after killing Regina. *Jessie Anderson - Grabbed and devoured during the zombie invasion. *Ron Anderson - Grabbed and devoured during the zombie invasion. *Scott - Died due to complications when he broke his leg on a supply run. *Tobin - Died during zombie invasion. *Bruce - Died during the zombie invasion. *Carter - Died from an unknown cause before Rick and the rest arrived. *Beth - Committed suicide before Rick and the rest arrived. *Jessica - Died from an unknown cause before Rick and the rest arrived. *Richards - Died from an unknown cause before Rick and the rest arrived. *Barnes - Died from an unknown cause before Rick and the rest arrived. *Derek - Shot in the head by Andrea. *Morgan Jones - Bitten during the zombie invasion and killed before reanimation by Michonne. *Abraham Ford - Shot through the head by Dwight with a crossbow during The Saviors first counterattack. *Paul - A leader of group of Saviors who possibly died to the gates of Safe-Zone. *Many Unnamed Scavengers - 5 or possibly more unnamed Scavengers died at the gates of the Safe-Zone when trying to attack the residents. *Many Unnamed Saviors - Many unnamed Saviors died at the gates of the Safe-Zone when trying to attack the residents. *Many unnamed Safe-Zone residents - Died before Rick and rest arrived to unknown reasons. Gallery Alexandria.PNG Alexandria safezone ;d.png Survivors entering safe zone for first time.PNG Nicholas revuelo Alexandría.jpg ZSA.jpg 101.52.png ASZ.PNG ASZ 2.PNG ASZgf.PNG References ru:Безопасная зона Александрия Category:Locations Category:Groups